Becoming a Lannister
by xxxIIIxxx
Summary: Sansa reaches her sixteenth name day and seals away her inner child to become the woman who will not only survive, but actually live in this new world around her. And the first thing she does is finalize her marriage with Tyrion to become the Lannister that is expected of her. "But only by name," she whispers.


Becoming a Lannister

Sansa reaches her sixteenth name day and seals away her inner child to become the woman who will not only survive, but actually live in this new world around her. And the first thing she does is finalize her marriage with Tyrion to become the Lannister that is expected of her. "But only by name," she whispers.

Notes:

I have not read the books. Only seen the series, and Game of Thrones the TV series seems to make quite a few time jumps that are subtle, (understandably so since the child actors are growing up quite quickly) which is why I took the liberty to have about a year and a half pass since Tyrion and Sansa's Wedding. Which would make her roughly/newly sixteen. (Still young, but I think that's about as far as I can push it because in my head this would take place some months after the death of Catelyn and Robb, but about 2 months before the Royal Wedding.)

Also I had no beta so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes etc.

* * *

An entire year and a half had passed since Sansa's wedding to Lord Tyrion. She stood on her balcony overlooking the sea and she had come to accept that her life would forever be lived by the side of a Lannister confined within these Kingdoms walls. Everytime she wished and hoped for more, any moment she was told good news, everything would fall through and before she knew it, she would be worse off than before. She once had hoped for a marriage with Joffrey, and he turned out to be the most foul man she'd ever met. Her eyes brightened at the thought of being whisked away to safety with Petyr Baelish, but no. She became too hopeful and held out hope that maybe she could end her misery another way. Loras Tyrell was a fine match, but once more she was made to look a fool as she was forced to marry Tyrion.

And so with the death of her mother and eldest brother almost a year ago, she sealed her hopes away. On her sixteenth name day just a few days ago, she swore to shed every essence of her former self. She promised herself to never fantasize and dream like the child she once was. But rather than become a bitter and hateful woman like Cersei, she simply changed they way she viewed her situation.

Tyrion still came from one of the most respectable families in the seven kingdoms. And to a degree, luck was on her side as she was married to a man who was genuinely kind to her. One who promised to never hurt her, and he never did. A man who even refused to bed her without her consent. But for how long could she really keep up the act? People already began to talk. Some believed she was barren, cursed, due to being unfavored by the gods as her entire family were traitors.

At some point she had to bear his children.

"Blonde Lannisters they would be..." the words spilled from her mouth like venom. She wasn't sure how strong the Lannister gene was, but if Joffrey was any indication of that gene, she would surely give birth to more fair haired children. And suddenly she began to find herself resenting even more Lannisters who didn't even exist.

But then again, even if they were fair haired, maybe they would resemble her father. Maybe one would remind her of Rickon.

Or maybe she'd be lucky enough to be blessed with a red haired Tully. One who reminded her of her mother. One who would resemble herself, and be hers alone.

"Or they'd be a dwarf..." Sansa breathed bitterly and walked toward her bed. Sansa hadn't merely come to her bed chambers to let her mind wander. She came up their with a purpose.

She looked at how pristine the bedding was and she slowly began to peel off the many layers of her dressing, until she was left in only her sheer underdress.

Her door then opened and she knew it was Tyrion. He was the only one who would come in without a knock. She turned around to look at him, not bothering to cover herself as they had gone many nights seeing eachother in undergarments. It eventually didn't bother Sansa.

"Sansa, forgive me," Tyrion turned and Sansa was surprised at his modesty. Perhaps it was because the sun was still high and the light that flooded the room made her pale body visible through her gauzy dressing. Sansa looked at the window assuming it was high noon. She had duties and responsibilities and so did Tyrion for the day.

"It's fine my Lord. I was just going to rest. The past few days have been...exhausting," she sat down on the bed and then asked, "why have you come during midday?" It came off a tad rude, but Tyrion didn't mind. He began to walk towards their table where a flask of wine and two goblets sat.

"Sometimes when the morning gives me more troubles than I'd like I retire to our chambers for an hour or so, and drink." He filled his cup to the brim and quickly drank the whole fill.

"You can turn around," Sansa said finally.

Tyrion set his empty goblet down and paused for a second wondering if he actually heard her correctly. He then refilled his goblet halfway and turned. His pale eyes took in the sight of her. She had certainly grown since the first time he met her in Winterfell. What a child she had been then, and what a woman she had grown to be now. Tyrion could feel his blood rush to his cock and it became half hard. Gods, how long was it since he'd had a proper fuck?

When he first had married Sansa, he frequently had Shae almost every other day. But as the days went by, he swore that more eyes were following him, so he began to deny her and tell her not to visit as frequently. And she would always put up an argument.

He also did so because Sansa had surely grown on him. He'd be a liar if he ever said he didn't want Sansa. He lusted for all kinds of women, and Sansa was surely no exception to this. Though still a little young for his taste, she had well developed breasts and he was sure she had quite a lovely pussy between those long legs. He brought his cup to his lips once more and drank the wine fully. As he reached for the flask to refill he asked Sansa, "Tell me Sansa, do you wish for me to leave or would you rather me gaze upon you with desire?" He began drinking his third glass of wine but this time he was in no hurry.

"I was thinking that maybe I should stop acting like a child and be your wife," she spat. It was more bitter than she intended but she couldn't help but resent Tyrion to some degree. In truth he hadn't actually wronged her, but his entire family had. She then closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. "Forgive me my Lord. We approached our first milestone within our marriage almost six months ago. We're less than six months away from our second," it almost started to sound like she was rambling but Tyrion listened to her. "And...people are beginning to...whisper disgusting rumors about me...well, us. And I was simply thinking that maybe we should...seal our marriage."

Tyrion wasn't sure how to react. "You mean consummate?" He knew what she meant but the fact that she was coming around to it caught him off gaurd. "Are you sure?"

Sansa gave the slightest of nods, then began to pull off her sheer dressing.

"Sansa," Tyrion spoke her name with such a firm voice it made her jump. He brought his hand up as if in a gesture to halt her actions, "You don't have to do this. Especially when you don't want it. In fact, " he breathed and wondered if the wine was getting to him, "I've said this before on our wedding night, and I'll say it again. You never have to."

Sansa once more felt that same weight lifted from her. She wasn't free, but the fact that she was again reassured that she had the ability to choose if she let Tyrion have her body or not was comforting to her. It was something that she could control about herself. Something she would always be able to control. But even so, she was still married to him, and while they could certainly live their lives without intimacy it would be tricky. He would no doubt break his vows, and begin visiting the brothels and fucking whores, that was if he hadn't already. He'd sully his family name further and their marriage would be more of a joke than it was already. And who was to say she would want to stay a virgin the rest of her life? She would probably find someone eventually. Have quiet affairs but at the end of the day they'd come back to the same rotten bed and pretend that was all normal.

"No," Sansa shook her head, "I will not be in marriage so obscure as that. I may not have choosen you Tyrion and you may have not choosen me, but I will be damned if I'm going to live in sorrow. I will not let your family rip joy away from me for the rest of my life. I am your wife, and you're my husband, and while I deeply respect your tenderness and care, I wish to, " Sansa swallowed, " I wish to lie with my husband," Sansa held herself gracefully, and a moment of silence passed as Tyrion studied her as he moved his goblet in small circles letting the wine swirl inside. When she saw he wasn't exactly responding, she then specified, "right now."

Tyrion finally broke into a devilish grin and he took one last swig of his wine. "Then who am I to argue?" He set his goblet down and began unlacing the front of his vest.

"I want you to promise me something first," Sansa quickly added and Tyrion lifted an eyebrow figuring this was the catch, "When I bear you a son, and he comes of age and we leave Kings Landing for Winterfell, promise me we will never return here."

Tyrion surely wouldn't mind, yet at the same time using his mind, and his wits against everyone at court was what he was good at. It was what he was known for. In yet he couldn't imagine his life getting any better with Joffrey ruling. The little monster was to be wed in just two months and then the devil would have everything secured for himself. If Tyrion were to leave Winterfell it certainly wouldn't be a bad idea.

"You have my word." Tyrion responded and layers of his own clothing steadily came off piece by piece as he approached the bed. He discarded his boots and shirts leaving only his slacks on. His eyes watched her pull off the last bit of cloth that covered her and when she freed herself from it, the visual appeal of her body was enough to stiffen his cock.

Sansa sat awkwardly on the bed and Tyrion picked up the small stool that helped him into the high bed and set it in front of Sansa. She gave a halfhearted smile as he shrugged. As he stepped up onto it, his face leveled with hers. He placed his hands on her knees and gestured for her to open them. She complied stiffly, as no other man had ever seen her in such a position.

With her legs spread his hands smoothed up her thighs and then behind her rear. With some strength he pulled her forward more and Sansa was surprised. He then leaned in to kiss her mouth. Her eyes closed, and the thought of kissing filled her belly with butterflies. It wasn't ideal though. She tasted the wine on his lips and tongue, and felt the scruff of his beard, burn her soft skin as he lingered there, guiding her own lips. But a new feeling filled her. She always thought such a deep kiss would be with a man who was more younger. A man who was clean shaven and taller. A man who was...what? still a boy?...Who? Like Joffrey? No that's not what I want... and so Sansa reminded herself that she was sealing away her inner child. She forced the little girl in her to stop with such foolish desires, because things that looked and sounded too good to be true were often just that.

Tyrion was not something she wanted. He may have been a dwarf, and a drunk and a womanizer, but right now he was only one who showed remorse. The only one who cared about her actual well being. The only one who asked about her after the death of her mother and brother and even reminded her that he swore to protect her. The only one who, after Joffrey wanted her relieved of her clothing on her wedding night for the bedding ceremony, stood up to him, and threatened he would cut off the little shit's cock and replace it with a wooden one. She didn't owe him anything, but then again neither did he.

He was forced to marry her and she knew that. But they didn't have to be unhappy with eachother for eternity.

So Sansa let herself go, and bravely reciprocated a sudden desire within her. She kissed him back and placed a hand on his neck. She pulled him in closer and it made Tyrion's heart quicken and his blood pump harder. He was used to a response like this with common whores. But Sansa was his wife, and she was showing him that she actually wanted him. He broke the kiss and his lips traveled to her cheek and down her neck. He even nipped at the tender skin there and her breath hitched.

He shifted his weight against her, guiding her to lay down against the bed. She did so and pushed up against it so her legs didn't drape off the sides of the bed. She then spread them, assuming he would get right to it with her. He smirked at her and gave a slight shake of his head in wonder. "My dearest Sansa."

"Don't speak to me like a child." The butterflies had disappeared and now a fire was welling up inside of her, "I'm not a child anymore."

"You surely are not my Lady." He unlaced the front of his slacks and pulled them off revealing how hard his cock was. Sansa felt herself flush at the sight. The only cock she'd ever seen was that of her brothers. Most by mistake and even then, they were always flaccid. She never knew what a hard cock looked like, and seeing Tyrion's made her nervous. And Tyrion could tell.

"Like I said, we do not have to do this," Tyrion wasn't one to ever make sure how his partner was doing. You don't ever make sure with whores who were ready to fuck for hours at a time. But Sansa was a type that Tyrion never experienced or at least hadn't experienced in years. And as his wife he certainly felt it was his duty to make sure she was okay the entire time.

"I still want to." Sansa breathed. Even though she was nervous, something about this thrilled her as well, and she began to feel such an ache pulse between her legs. She'd never felt such a strange longing.

Tyrion leaned on top of her and began trailing kisses against her soft skin. He gave attention to her breasts and played with the tender nipples, drawing out sweet moans and soft gasps from her. He drew ever downward and Sansa was unsure of why he continued to go so low. "M-my Lord, what are you-?" She was at a loss for words as Tyrion's mouth rested slightly above her pussy. And he kissed her lower lips.

"Tyrion!" She jumped as she felt him spread open the folds and dip his tongue.

He looked up at her postively delighted with himself and told her to relax. "You'll enjoy it."

And she did. She squirmed at the pleasure he gave her. Her body writhed when his tongue brushed over her sensitive clit. Sansa wasn't as pure as she seemed. Many nights she would touch herself, but never had she felt such bliss roll through her body. As he built her up her breath quickened and her voice became louder. He took pleasure in the idea that she could probably be heard in the next room over and that her handmaids who stood outside would surely be gossiping about this. All but one of course.

Shae crossed his mind, but as soon as it came, he pushed it away. He loved Shae, but he had responsibilities to the realm. Just like Sansa did as well, and if Sansa accepted her role, then so would he.

He then slowly inserted his middle finger within her, and watched as she bit her lower lip. Her hands smoothed down her belly and she bravely ran her fingers through his dirty blond curls. And this excited him far more than he imagined. His tongue continued to lap at her folds and the pleasure eventually culminated inside of her. She gave a few hitched breaths and finally her breath left her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as an orgasm swirled through her core and ran up her body. Seconds later her thighs spasmed and a shuddering breath raked through her.

And she was gorgeous. The sun that spilled into the room illuminated her body, and she practically glowed from the sheen of sweat that gathered on her skin. She was drenched between her legs and this satisfied Tyrion. He knew her orgasm would relax her further and make her wetter than before. He knew this would help her in the long run and ease any possible pain. But before he took her he still wanted to ready her and so he inserted another finger slowly to work her opening more. He didn't touch her clit anymore as he knew it would be far too sensitive to the touch, so he focused on the movement of his fingers inside her. Gently pushing up and in and withdrawing back only to push in again.

Sansa placed a hand on her forehead. She almost became dizzy at how good everything felt. She even protested with soft moans when he pulled his fingers away.

He sat up and positioned himself between her long legs and slid his cock between her folds to gather some of her wetness. And when he felt they were both ready, he slid inside her. She gave a muffled moan and he felt her tense around him, so he slowed.

"Does it hurt Sansa?" Tyrion asked. Sansa could hear the concern in his voice and she looked at him, still drunk with her rolling orgasm.

"No, my love." The words rolled off her tongue faster than she could stop them. She used to fantasize about her first time and always imagined she'd repeat those words. But she felt silly for having said them. For Tyrion though, it struck something inside of him. He had hoped that maybe one day Sansa could possibly grow to want him, maybe one day even love him. But he never imagined those words would ever come from her lips so willingly. It was possible she didn't mean it, but it made him smile at her and she reciprocated his look.

He continued pushing himself in and Sansa dropped her head back against the pillows and felt him fill her completely. It felt uncomfortable. The feeling of being stretched and filled was odd yet pleasurable.

Tyrion withdrew and pushed into her again. Sansa focused on the feeling of this. The pleasure wasn't as intense as her clit being fondled, but the ache she had within her walls eased with the presence of his cock. With each slide into her she felt relief, and voiced her satisfaction with moans and delightful sounds that helped Tyrion's own orgasm along.

His pace quickened but he tried to make sure he had some control. He didn't want her experience soured by his own desire to fuck her with abandon. But by the gods was she firm around his cock.

"Sansa," Tyrion looked at his wife and Sansa opened her eyes, "Do you want me to relieve myself within you?"

Tyrion continued to rock back and forth inside her and the question, mixed with the sensation of being fucked, made her decision difficult. She didn't want him to stop and naturally assumed he would go until he'd spilled within her, but once again he gave her a choice. An important one at that. Coming inside her meant the possibility of having a child nine months later. Tyrion was clearly okay either way as he asked for what she wanted.

"Yes," she sighed with content. She understood what she was risking. But in that moment she felt her whole world would be alright now. And so he came. He groaned and gave his last few thrusts, and Sansa winced as he wasn't as delicate in that moment, but she blossomed under him and took what he had.

Minutes of silence passed and only their breath could be heard. Tyrion slowly pulled himself out and rolled over to her side.

"Well, so now you're a Lannister."

"Only by name," she quickly retorted. Tyrion smirked at the fire in her eyes. This would indeed prove to be one of the most complex relationships he would ever had.

"As you wish."

Sansa looked over to her small Lord and smiled, "I knew you were coming into the room around this time," she confessed, "You usually do."

"Is that so?" Tyrion was intrigued now, "So you planned all this? You weren't actually in our bedroom to get some rest?" She shook her head and bit her lower lip.

And this made Tyrion feel more welcome by her side.

"I want to stay in bed for the rest of the day," she whispered.

"My Lady we have responsibilities for the day," he reminded her.

"I don't care. Let Joffrey get angry," Sansa was hesitant with her next few words, but she said them anyway, "Fuck the king," her voice came out much lower than she anticipated but perhaps that was for the better.

Tyrion had a nice laugh over her choice words, especially with the way fuck awkwardly rolled off her tongue, "Sansa, such language from your pretty mouth. But I'm glad you feel the same as I do."

* * *

Notes:

Hope you enjoyed it! I may make this a multi-chapter fic leading up to the Royal Wedding, but we'll see. I'm keeping it one-shot for now, but if you guys may be interested in an actual chaptered fic, let me know.


End file.
